


I'll Ring You

by spicytofuuuu



Series: Message Received Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, The author apologizes for this brick of cheese, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytofuuuu/pseuds/spicytofuuuu
Summary: "Everything in my life has led me to you."The one where Ben and Rey exchange their vows.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Message Received Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782574
Comments: 59
Kudos: 253
Collections: A Rey by Any Other Name





	I'll Ring You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceWaffleHouseTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/gifts).



> Hello, hello! I wrote this fic as a part of TWD House Reysistance's A Rey by Any Other Name event.  
> Waffles created such a beautiful moodboard that hits me in the feels and I really I hope I do it justice.
> 
> Here's the song that played on loop as I wrote this fic:  
> [Maestro by Hans Zimmer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvtaNQw4sGA&list=RDSvtaNQw4sGA&index)

  
  


Neither of them were public speakers or particularly good with words, so they decided to just do a generic vow exchange. 

It didn’t mean they loved each other any less, or that it made their wedding any less special. It was just a decision based on practicality, one less thing to worry about.

Rose passed her the piece of paper that she’d printed off the Internet the night before. She had memorized the lines—it was quite simple and straightforward, after all—but she still wanted to see it in writing. She took a deep, steadying breath, as she gripped the paper in one hand and her bouquet in another.

_ I, Rey Johnson, take you, Ben Solo, to be my husband. _

She looked deep into his whiskey eyes. Ben had always been able to ground her whenever she felt uncertain or nervous, and his blinding smile directed at her made her calmer. She must have done something right in her previous life, to be able to stand in front of this beautiful man.

_ For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. _

He looked positively delicious in his navy blue suit. It took all of her self-control to not tug at his black silk tie and kiss him silly.

_ To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, till death do us part. _

She let out a long exhale. Ben reached out to squeeze her hand. Poe, his best man, tapped him on the shoulder and passed him an index card. She could see the blue ink of his elegant handwriting scribbled on it.

_ I, Ben Solo, take you, Rey Johnson, to be my wife. For better or for worse. For richer or poorer—  _

He suddenly paused, and she could hear the murmur of the crowd as they shifted in their seats. She shot him a confused look, but he smirked as he crumpled the paper and pocketed it. She could see his jaw clenching, and he ran a hand over his hair.

_ Sweetheart—Rey— _

Rey’s eyes widened in surprise. This was  _ definitely _ not what they agreed upon. She squinted at him, at this lovely betrayal. He gave her the trademarked Solo shit-eating grin and continued on.

_ When my mother told me to consult with you on what to get for their anniversary present, I should’ve known that she had an ulterior motive. And Mom, I’m so glad you meddled. _

He glanced over to and smiled at his mom, who was busy dabbing her tears and sniffling into a balled-up tissue.

_ I never expected to fall in love, hard, within seconds of meeting you. You came into my life like a whirlwind and turned my whole world upside down. I’m cheesy, I know, but it’s true. Oh, and it’s the good kind of whirlwind. Not a tornado, okay? The wonderful kind whirlwind that just puts everything to its rightful place. Like the kind that brought Dorothy back to Kansas. _

She couldn’t help but chuckle at his nervous ramblings. She wanted to be mad, but how could she be mad when he was stepping out of his comfort zone and saying the sweetest things?

_ I love that you are so passionate in the things you like and in the things you do. So here’s a promise: I promise to take you to see at least three Knicks games a season, so you can boo the referee in person and not just scream at our TV. And I promise to always get the nachos for you, even though I think they’re completely disgusting. _

She playfully scrunched her nose, as if trying to say to him, “How dare you disrespect nachos like that?”

_ I love that you care so deeply for everyone around you, and you never once hesitate in showing them just how much you do. You are loving, thoughtful, generous, and you are way too good for me. I’m pretty sure everyone can agree with that. _

He looked around, half-shrugging, and the crowd chuckled. He brought his attention back to her, tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears, and cupped her cheek. 

_ I vow to show that same care and consideration for you for the rest of our lives. I vow to build us a home, and I promise that I will always be there for you. _

Ben cleared his throat. She could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

_ Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry. If you cry, I’ll cry! _

_ Everything in my life has led me to you. Even my mistakes, my heartbreaks, my regrets. They’re all worth it. Every single one of them. Because had I done anything differently, I wouldn’t have met you. _

He was trembling and tears started to stream down his face. She reached out to wipe them, biting her lip and willing her dam of tears not to break—not yet. 

He leaned into her hand and brought his hand to cover hers.

_ I never thought I could ever be this happy, but you did that for me. And I vow to make you happy, to show you just how much I love you. Every single day, for as long as you’ll have me. _

The officiant nodded gently and proceeded to the next part of the ceremony. “Rey and Ben have both brought rings as tokens of their commit—”

“Excuse me— Sorry—” Rey interrupted, “Can I say something before we move on?”

Ben raised an eyebrow and tilted his head as the crowd murmured some more. Some even gasped. She placed her bet on Finn and Kaydel being overly dramatic.

  
  
_ Ben, just when I thought I got you all figured out, you surprise me. _

She bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to string more words together in her head, hoping they’d come out coherent and clear.

_ I will out-cheese you and say that you complete me. You really do. Because before I met you, I really thought my life was just fine. But then, you came along. And you showed me just how much I was missing and made my life significantly better. You listened to me, you believed in me, you encouraged me. And you constantly amaze me with just how oblivious you are to your own goodness. And hotness. _

She winked at him.

_ I also love just how passionate you are, especially when you’re wrong. For example, your insistence that green peppers belong as a pizza topping. And your refusal to text. Dear God, your refusal to text. _

Poe scoffed out loud behind him.

_ But I love that you leave me voicemails. And I will now admit in front of everyone, as God is my witness, and confirm your suspicion, that I would purposely not pick up your calls just so I could listen to your voicemails. _

He smiled at her, all teeth and dimples.

_ I love that you are patient with me. You know how indecisive I am and you still tolerate all my antics. _

She gripped her bouquet tighter. The arrangement was beautiful, dusty lavender garden roses and white dahlias. Droplets of tears splashed down on the petals, her dam breaking.

_ But the one decision in my life that I never had to doubt and I know is the right one, right from the get-go, is that I want and choose to spend the rest of my life with you. And I will always choose you. _

Her voice cracked as she continued.

_ So—so here are some of my promises, okay? I promise that I will be the best roommate ever. I promise that we'll always have an adequate supply of toilet paper and coffee. I promise not to watch the next episode of whatever TV show we’re binge-watching without you, no matter how tempting it is. I promise to let you win some arguments, even when I know you’re dead wrong. _

Ben chuckled as he dabbed his own tears away.

_ And above all, I promise to love you without reservation, through the good times and the bad. I have read all the terms and conditions, and all I can say is, “I’m in,” for the rest of our lives. _

The rest of the ceremony went in a blur. 

She was buzzing with excitement. She couldn’t wait to start the rest of her life with Ben.

And the moment she had been waiting for finally came: “You may kiss the bride.”

Rey looked up at him, holding her grin as she pressed her hand against his chest. “You are going to pay for that impromptu shit you just pulled on me,  _ husband _ .”

“Mmm…” He pulled her close, with a whisper and a promise, “Can’t wait, _ wife _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely made this fic as a continuation of some sort of my previous work, [Leave a Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622775). It just felt right that this was their wedding.
> 
> A giant thank you goes to my dearest [Frak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/or_ryn/pseuds/frak-all) for beta-ing!  
> Also thanks to [Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorithic/pseuds/kylorithic) for listening to my nervous ramblings, and to [Elle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_vee/pseuds/elle_vee) for being so supportive and BRILLIANTLY suggesting the title for this fic.  
> Check out their works if you haven't, I promise you won't regret it!


End file.
